Killian Fell/Augustine Vampire
Augustine Vampire Augustine Vampire refers to a Vampire that has been, or currently is, a subject to the many experiments carried out on vampires by the Augustine society. It also means a Vampire that feeds on their own kind when they're injected with the Ripper Compound. Powers and Abilities They possess the standard powers of a vampire although to a heightened degree although not all Augustine Vampires were given the enhancements. *'Super Strength' - Augustine vampires, even those who are just days old in terms of vampire age, are physically much stronger than humans and most vampires and grow stronger with time. They can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then Werewolves that are not in wolf form. It seems that the source of their superior strength is that they feed on vampire blood as well as human, doubling their strength. It is unknown how they would fare against a hybrid, a transformed werewolf, or an Original vampire. *'Super Speed' - Augustine vampires possess the same speed as average vampires; able to accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and can turn on and off emotions and humanity. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire' or Sunlight - The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Wood' - Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon will cause the vampire to become severely weak. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death. Elena was able to kill Jesse by driving a sharp piece of wood into his heart. *'Vervain' - The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic' - Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation' - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline' - If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. *'Gilbert Device' - Invented by Johnathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves.